Becoming The Joker
by Jack John Crane
Summary: Do not read any farther if you have not seen The Dark Night this could possibly tell you part of the ending. This happens after Batman has captured The Joker and the police have picked him up and sent him to the Asylum. This is The Joker's Story!


Becoming The Joker

Becoming The Joker

"So how is it that you became The Joker" asked the psychiatrist.

"Well it's a funny story. I suppose I should start by setting the scene for you. You see my father was a violent alcoholic.

He would go to work with a hangover every morning. You can probably guess that the people at work were not to happy with him, didn't like to much, and didn't treat him to well. So he would come home every night, pissed off. He would come to eat dinner then he would leave to go to some bar. He would get to the bar around 6:30 or &:00 it all depended on how well mom had made dinner. If it had been good he would be there at 6:30 but if it was bad he would not get to the bar till 7:00 because he had to beat mom first.

Anyway, once he got to the bar he would drink from about 7 at night till around 4 in the morning. Well you can imagine how drunk he would be by the time he got home. I can remember always wishing he would crash that dam truck into a tree and then mom and I would never see him again…but he always made it home……..alive.

When he got home he would always be in a fit. First he would take it out on mom. Then he would take it out on me. After the first few times I made sure I was not home around 4 when he got there. There were days though, I could feel it in the air, that it was going to be worse then normal. On these occasions you can be sure that he would have killed mom if I had not stayed home and taken half the blows.

Then, one night I could feel that it was going to be one of those bad nights, but I could also feel something else in the air that had never been there before. It felt like he was so pissed off, so mad at everyone and everything that he just wanted to kill someone. I tried to tell mom that we had to get out of that house or we were not going to survive the night but she would not listen to me. I convinced here to at least hide a knife in her pocket.

Then…….dad got home. You could wee as soon as he walked through the door that he had murder in his eyes. He instantly started beating up mom. After a couple of minutes mom could not take it anymore so she pulled the knife on him. Well as you can guess dad didn't like that to much. So he gave he another swift punch in the face and got the knife out of her hand. After that he took the knife and he cut both of her shoulders…..both arms…..both sides of her hips….just below both knee caps….he cut x on the tops of her hands and feet…and then he cut along her collarbone. Then just before he was about to cut her throat I found my voice and yelled at him to leave the fuck alone. At that he let her fall to the floor and started to run at me. I would have gotten away from him but on my way through the kitchen I tripped over a chair that was not pushed up against the table……

He picked me up off the ground and turned me around to face him with the knife in my face. He then said with a queer look in his eyes 'What's wrong? ... Why So Serious? ... You need to loosen up.' At that moment he put the knife in my mouth. Then as he pulled the knife through my cheek he said 'We need to put a smile on that face.'

After he cut through both cheeks he let me fall to the floor, blood gushing from my mouth. He through the knife down beside me and went back into the living room….. Twenty minutes later I heard the sirens from the police cars and ambulance…….

Apparently, dad had called the cops and told them that I had inflicted all those wounds on my mother and then disfigured my own face. The cops took one look at my bleeding disfigured fetchers and knew that I was not responsible for the incident……….but since the original charge was for me I had to be arrested along with dad. So mom went to the hospital while dad and I, with my face still bleeding uncontrollable, went to the police station. By the time I go to the hospital the damage on my face was already becoming permanent. I had only been at the station for 8 hours but it was enough. The doctors told me that the cuts would never heal properly because it had taken me so long to get to the hospital and for them to get me into surgery.

Two days later I was released. The problem was that I had no where to go. Dad had been sent to an Asylum for the criminally insane, where mom had been sent to a facility for the mentally insane. Apparently after all those years of getting beat mom had finally lost it. Surprise, Surprise! ... I tried to go to my friends but none of them could stand to look at me. I was a 19 year old with a disfigured face and no where to go. I had been shunned from the world.

For the next three years I traveled the countryside finding food and shelter anyway I could. After those three years I decided I could no longer live like this. I decided to rid the world of my identity and become…..The Joker. First I went to the police station that held my records and destroyed them. I then went to the hospital and destroyed there records as well. When I visited the Asylum's that my parents where living in I discovered that both Asylum's had found it unnecessary to mention that they had, had a son.

After I had dealt with my identity I disappeared. I slowly taught myself to become stronger mentally and physically. Then a year ago I decided it was time to take on Gotham. To finally show the world what evil could really do. The city was limping along slowly losing control. I believed it was time to brake Gotham's crutch and leave it for the wolves to pick apart, piece...by…piece…As you can guess I was ready to fight the authorities but the Bat Man caught me by surprise and because of my small lack of preparedness…………Here I Am!!


End file.
